Niin minäkin sinua
by raspberry-mina
Summary: "Hän ei ikinä sanonut 'niin minäkin sinua', niitä ainoita sanoja, joita Touma oikeasti odotti." Digimon Savers, Masaru/Touma. Oneshot, öisen inspiraation tulosta. Paikoitellen hiukan OOC.


Digimon Savers: Masaru/Touma

**Niin minäkin sinua**

Hän tuijotti ulos kartanonsa olohuoneen suuresta ikkunasta. Siitä oli upea näkymä hänen etupihalleen, nuo kauniit istutukset korisivat tuota koko ihastuttavaa pihaa, mistä monet vain saivat haaveilla.

Hänen katseensa oli kohdistunut portille, hän odotti. Katse oli lasittunut jo kauan sitten, eivätkä hänen jalkansakaan tunteneet väsymystä, vaikka siinä hän jo yli tunnin olikin seissyt.

Palvelusneidot katsoivat häntä huolestunein silmin, mikä heidän mestariaan vaivasi, ketä heidän mestarinsa odotti.

"Touma-sama", toinen neidoista viimein aloitti, "odotatko sinä jotakuta?"

Vastausta ei kuulunut. Tuo vaaleahiuksinen nuori miehen alku vain tuijotti eteensä, hänellä oli aamutakki yllään ja hänen hiuksensa olivat vielä kosteat aamusuihkun jälkeen.

Neidot katsahtivat toisiinsa ja jatkoivat hommiaan, kun nuori herra ei edes vilkaissut heihin. He eivät saisi häiritä kyseistä henkilöä, olihan hän Touma H. Norstein, se kuka heille käskyt saneli.

Touma vain tuijotti eteensä. _Hän ei pääsisi vielä moneen tuntiin koulusta – ja Toumalla oli nyt jo tylsää._ Huokaisten Touma kääntyi palvelijoitansa kohti ja pyysi heitä poistumaan. Huoneen tyhjennyttyä, hän käveli sohvansa luo ja lösähti siihen istumaan. Hän melkein upposi sohvansa syövereihin, mutta ei jaksanut välittää. Siihen hän vain jäi lojumaan ja tuijotti tyhjää.

Hänellä ei ollut mitään tekemistä – vapaa päivä töistä ja koulunsakin hän oli jo suorittanut vuosia sitten, nero kun oli.

Siihen olisi vielä useampi tunti, ennen kuin se idiootti saapuisi, Touma huokaisi. Hän ei edes tiennyt miksi odotti niin kovasti, hän oli vielä muutama kuukausi sitten luullut vihaavansa koko henkilöä. Tuo henkilö ei muuta tehnyt kuin käynyt hänen hermoilleen, aivan kuin tämän elämällä ei muuta tarkoitusta olisikaan.

Kaiken lisäksi hän oli vielä Touman työpari, ai että miten se ajatus aikoinaan raivostutti häntä – vaikkakin se raivostutti häntä vielä tänä päivänäkin, jokseikaan niin pahasti.

Alussa Touma oli kuvitellut, että se jännite hänen sisimmässään, minkä tuo henkilö aiheutti, olisi ollut ärtymystä. Mitä enemmän Touma hänen kanssaan oli, mitä enemmän hän joutui sitä ääntä kuuntelemaan ja niitä kasvoja sietämään, sitä suuremmaksi se jännite kasvoi.

Se jännite, joka sai hänen kasvonsa polttelemaan ja sydämensä lyönnit kiihtymään, voi miten paljon se Toumaa inhottikaan. Ajan myötä Touma oli huomannut, ettei ajatellut enää ketään muuta kuin vain tuota henkilöä, hänen unensakin pyörivät vain tuon henkilön ympärillä.

Miten paljon Touma sitä ajatusta vihasikaan, hän ei pystynyt kieltämään sitä tosiasiaa edes itsellensä vaikka kuinka hän sitä yrittikin.

_Miksi juuri kaikista maanpäällisistä hänen täytyi olla sekaisin rakkaudesta Daimon Masaruun?_

Pitkään Touma taisteli sisäisesti itsensä kanssa, ennen kuin hän kyseisen faktan pystyi itsellensä myöntämään. Kuka täysjärkinen rakastuisi siihen idioottiin, joka ei muuta tee kun hakkaa kaikkea vastaan tulevaa, Touma oli itsellensä hokenut. Hän ei halunnut rakastua Masaruun, se oli viimeisin asia mitä hän maailmassa toivoi.

Se, miten Masaru hänen nimensä sanoi, se ärsyttävä äänenpaino ja sävy, se lisäsi joka kerta Touman jännitettä. Se tapa, miten hän hymyili ja nauroi, hänen voitonriemunsa ja kilpailunhalunsa – kaikki tuo lisäsi jatkuvasti sitä jännitettä, eikä Touma voinut enää estää tunteitansa.

Touma oli aivan varma, että oli ollut humalassa sinä iltana, jolloin tunnusti rakkautensa tuolle henkilölle – vaikka hän ei ollut juonut juoman juomaakaan.

Hän oli varma, että oli menettänyt järkensä – tai vähintään ylpeytensä. Ei ollut yhtään Touman tapaista myöntää mitään tuollaista, etenkään Masarulle.

Mitä siitä tunnustuksesta seurasikaan, se kiihkeä yö pienessä motellissa. Touma pystyi vieläkin tuntemaan Masarun kosketuksen, ne huulet ja kädet vaeltamassa ympäri hänen kehoaan. Hyväillen, himoiten ja lisää tavoitellen. Ai että miten hän sitä kosketusta kaipasikaan, hän halusi lisää. Hän halusi lisää Masarun kosketusta.

Se, miten Touma oli antanut johdon brunetelle, miten hän oli itse jäänyt alistuvaksi osapuoleksi, hän ei pitänyt kyseisestä faktasta. Miten joku Masarun kaltainen sai hänet alistumaan noin, se ajatus suututti Toumaa – vaikka siitäkin huolimatta, hän ei voinut olla myöntämättä itselleen sitä, miten paljon oli siitä nauttinutkaan.

Unissaan – pikemminkin fantasioissaan – Touma oli aina ollut se joka johtaa ja Masaru oli ollut se alistuva osapuoli, ehkä se ei todellisuudessa mennytkään sitten niin, Touma huokaisi.

Kai hänen pitäisi sitten tyytyä asemaansa, tärkeintähän hänelle oli saada tuntea Masarun kosketus ja lämpö – olla vain hänen kanssaan.

Masaru ei ikinä vastannut Touman tunteisiin. Hän oli luullut tunnustusta aluksi vain vitsiksi, mikä tietysti sai Touman häpeän partaalle. Kun viimeinkin brunette oli ymmärtänyt sen olevan totuus, hän oli vain kumonnut blondin sängylle ja siitä kaikki sai alkunsa. Hän ei ikinä sanonut "niin minäkin sinua", niitä ainoita sanoja, joita Touma oikeasti odotti ja olisi toivonut kuulevansa – viimeistään kun homma oli hoidettu.

Mutta ei, hän ei päässyt sitä kuulemaan. Hän ei osannut edes sanoa, oliko se hyvä vai huono asia. Hän ei ollut edes varma, mitä se yö merkitsi Masarulle, joka vain nauroi Touman punaisille ja hikisille kasvoille heidän sessionsa jälkeen. Oliko se vain yhden yön juttu? Leikkikö Masaru vain Toumalla?

Ei. _Kukaan ei leiki Touma H. Norsteinilla saati hänen tunteillaan._ Edes Masaru.

Tänään asiat selvenisivät. Masaru tulisi koulusta päästyään käymään Touman upealla kartanolla. Blondi oli kutsunut hänet, "meidän täytyy puhua", hän oli sanonut brunetelle aiempana iltana puhelimessa.

Hän ei tiennyt vielä mitä sanoa, hänellä ei ollut mitään suunnitelmaa. Ei mitään.

Hän oli Touma H. Norstein, eikä hänellä ollut suunnitelmaa. Hän, joka kehitti parhaimmat suunnitelmat aina, hänellä ei ollut nyt mitään mielessään.

Mitään muuta kuin Masaru.

Saisi jo sekin idiootti saapua paikalle, Touma marisi mielessään. Hänellä oli niin tylsää ja odottaminen kävi hänen hermoillensa. Hän astui ylös sohvalta ja rupesi marssimaan ympäri huonettaan. Kello oli vasta kaksitoista, Masarulla olisi vielä kaksi tuntia koulua – mistä hänellä kestäisi tunti päästä tänne. Kolme tuntia aikaa tapettavana. _Kolme tuntia._

Toumasta tuntui kuin hän sekoaisi pian. Vielä kolme perkuleen tuntia kulutettavaa aikaa, eikä mitään tekemistä. Hän halusi nähdä Masarun jo nyt. Miten paljon häntä inhottikaan se tunne, hän kaipasi tätä. Hänellä oli ikävä – ja kova ikävä olikin.

Ikävöiköhän Masarukin häntä, Touma pohti, mutta pudisti sitten päätään. Masaru ei ikinä ikävöisi häntä, muuta kuin korkeintaan hänen ärsyttämistään, niin se asian laita oli.

Huokaisten Touma marssi omaan huoneeseensa, saaden palvelijoidensa kummastuneet katseet peräänsä. Hän heitti kylpytakin sängylleen ja laittoi arkivaatteet yllensä. Sen tehtyään hän vain lysähti vatsalleen tuolle isolle sängylleen ja painoi kasvonsa tyynyyn.

"Typerä Masaru…" hän mumisi tyynyään vasten. Hän olisi tehnyt mieli huutaa. Kunpa hän ei olisi ikinä tavannut sitä idioottia, silloin hän olisi välttynyt tuolta kaikelta epätoivolta. Hän ei ikinä olisi rakastunut.

Hetkeksi hän jäi miettimään noita ajatuksiaan ja totesi viimein itsellensä ajatuksiensa valheellisuuden. Touma ei voinut enää kuvitella millaista elämä olisi ilman Masarua, miten tylsää se olisi, ei ikinä mitään uutta ja yllättävää. Masaru oli kuin kutsu pois arjesta, hänen kanssaan ei ikinä tiennyt minne päätyy – hän oli täynnä elämää ja osasi nauttia siitä, toisin kuin Touma. Ehkä Masaru nautti jopa hänenkin puolesta, olihan hän täynnä yllätyksiä.

Ehkä siksi Touma häntä rakastikin, Masaruhan oli hänen täydellinen vastakohtansa. Ehkä hän ihaili sitä ulospäin suuntautunutta persoonaa, Touma ei osannut sanoa. Ihan huomaamattaankin, hän vajosi uneen.

Hän ei tiennyt kauanko hän oli unessa, mutta hänen hovimestarinsa herätti hänet viimein.

"Touma-sama", Touma erotti sen äänen, "nuori herra odottaa teitä ovella."

Blondi säpsähti hereillä ja katsoi kelloa seinällään. Se oli puoli neljä. Masarun olisi kuulunut olla hänen luonaan jo puoli tuntia sitten! Se idioottihan tuli myöhässä.

Touma ryntäsi alakertaan saaden palvelusväen säikähtämään tuota kiirettä, mutta lähestyessään ovea, hän hidasti vauhtiansa. Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi ja kasasi hengityksensä, Masaru odottaisi oven takana. Touma vilkaisi peiliin ja oikoi nopeasti hiuksensa, ennen kuin avasi oven.

"Yo, Touma!" se ärsyttävä ääni kantautui blondin korviin hänen raottaessaan ovea. Touma huokaisi ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan.

"Olet myöhässä", hän totesi ärsyyntyneenä ja loi vihaisen katseen brunetteen. Tällä oli edelleen koulupuku päällänsä.

"Oliko sulla noin kova ikävä vai?" tuo virne oli saada Touman hermoromahduksen partaalle. Hän käänsi selkänsä Masarulle tuntiessaan kuumotuksen kasvoissaan.

"Hitot! K-kuka sinua nyt muka ikävöisi", hän tuhahti ja vilkaisi sivusilmällä ystäväänsä. Masaru vain jatkoi sitä ärsyttävää virnuiluaan.

"Ah, sitä esitetään vaikeasti tavoiteltavaa", hän totesi ivallisesti, "viimeksi antauduit käsiini jo pien-"

"Turpa kiinni!" Touma kivahti. Häntä suututti. Häntä suututti miten ärsyttävä Masaru osasi olla, häntä suututti koko tuo pelkkä olemus. Häntä suututti, miten hän koko päivän oli odottanut tuota typerää brunettea.

Eniten häntä kuitenkin suututti se, miten epätoivoisen rakastunut hän edelleen oli.

Masaru hiljeni hetkeksi ja tuijotti blondia edessään, joka vältti tämän katsetta. Touma ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, eikä hän edes viitsinyt avata suutansa – ei sieltä muuta kuin suuttumusta tulisi. Omalla tavallansa hän myös toivoi, että Masarukin pysyisi hiljaa. Toisaalta se nyt oli täysin turha toivo.

"Oi, mites sinä nyt äkäinen olet?" brunette sanoi kiusoitellen ja tietäen myös varsin hyvin sen, että juuri tuo äänensävy sai veren kiehumaan Touman sisällä.

"O-ole nyt hiljaa…" blondi mutisi, "ja tule nyt hyvä mies sisään äläkä jää siihen…"

"Enpä olisi uskonut sun päästävän mua tämän kynnyksen yli", Masaru totesi blondin väistäessä hänen astellessaan peremmälle.

"Miksi muuten olisin sinut tänne kutsunut, jollen edes sisään päästäisi", Touma mumisi ja lähti opastamaan brunettea peremmälle. Masaru ei sanonut mitään, mutta seurasi kuitenkin perässä. Heidän saapuessaan portaikkoon, Touma oli ehtinyt astua pari rappusta, kun hän yhtäkkiä kääntyikin kohti Masarua.

"Masa-" hän ehti aloittaa, kun hän vahingossa astuikin hutiin ja onnistuin näin kaatumaan – kaataen tietysti samalla takanansa kävellen Masarun allensa.

Hetkeen ei kuulunut muuta kuin kiroamista molempien suista, kunnes he nostivat katseensa ja näkivät toistensa kasvot edessään. Masarulla oli suora näkymä Touman kirkkaan punaisiin kasvoihin – eikä hän tietenkään osannut pysyä hiljaa kyseisestä asiasta.

"Hoo, kylläpäs se naama taas punoittaa!" hän huomautti ivallisen virneen ottaessa vallan hänen naamallaan. Touma hätkähti ja työnsi kätensä Masarun suulle.

"O-olisit vain jo hiljaa", tämä laski katseensa alas bruneten rintakehään. Masaru vain työnsi blondin käden pois.

"Never", Masaru virnisti. Silloin Toumalla kilahti, hän pystynyt enää pidättelemään itseään. Ennen kuin brunette ehti kommentoida yhtään mitään sen enempää, hän oli jo painanut huulensa tiukasti toisen huulia vasten. Hän työnsi brunettea lattiaa vasten ja paransi asentoaan tämän päällä. Masaru oli nyt täysin hänen allansa, vailla pakoreittiä – Masaru oli nyt vain hänen.

Blondin intohimoinen suudelma sai vastauksensa ja tuo polttavan kuuma suutelo sai alkunsa. Suudelmia suudelmien perään, kielten aloittaessa keskinäisen sotansa. Touma halusi johtopaikan, hän halusi näyttää tuolle ärsyttävälle brunetelle kuka täällä määrää. Tällä kertaa hän ei alistuisi, hän ei luovuttaisi.

Hän antoi kätensä kulkea Masarun rintakehää pitkin, alkaen napittaa kauluspaidan nappeja auki. Siirtyessään suutelemaan bruneten kaulaa, hän kuuli tämän sanovan: "Äläpäs luule."

Ja siinä samaisessa hetkessä Touma tunsi tulleensa käännetyksi lattiaa vasten, oli hänen vuoronsa olla alla. Hän tuijotti Masarun kasvoja yläpuolellansa suun ammottaessa auki.

"Täydellinen suunnitelmasi taisi epäonnistua", tuo brunette sanoi virnuillen. Touman suu liikkui kuin sanoakseen jotain, mutta sanoja ei vain tullut. Hän oli menettänyt juuri paikkansa johdossa.

"No, veikö kissa kielen?" Masaru kallisti päätään. Touma tuhahti.

"E-ei ollut suunnitelmaa", blondi murahti ja veti Masarun kasvot omiaan kohti painaen tämän huulet omiansa vasten. Suudelma oli pikainen ja brunette näytti hämmentyneeltä.

"Sullako ei suunnitelmaa? Älä naurata!" Masaru virnisti. Touma vain käänsi katseensa muualle mitään sanomatta. Hetken he molemmat olivat vain hiljaa.

"Taisit tosiaan ikävöidä minua", Masaru viimein sanoi. Blondin katse kääntyi takaisin häneen.

"E-enpä!" tämä väitti vastaan – valhe. Touma oli varma, että Masaru tiesi hänen valehtelevan. Siitäkään huolimatta hän ei sitä ääneen kyennyt sanomaan, vaikka kuinka olisi sanonut.

"Miksi minä sinua muka ikävöisin?" Touma työnsi toisen pois päältänsä ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Hänen katseensa oli nauliintunut vain lattiaan, hän ei halunnut katsoa brunettea silmiin – muuten hän eksyisi. Hän eksyisi niihin ihanaisiin vihreisiin silmiin ja kaikki olisi menetetty.

"Halusit puhua jostain", Masaru sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja Touma vilkaisi tätä kummastuneena.

"Siksihän sä mut tänne kutsuit, etkö kutsunutkin", brunette selvensi. Blondi vain nyökkäsi mitään sanomatta. Se oli totta, hän halusi puhua Masarun kanssa asiat selviksi. Ikävä juttu oli vain se, että hän ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Toumalla ei ollut suunnitelmaa – ja Touma ilman suunnitelmaa, tarkoittaa yksinkertaisuudessaan pulaan joutumista.

"Siitä viime viikonloppuisestako yöstä sä halusit puhuu?" Masaru kysäisi saaden toisen hiukan hätkähtämään. Touma katsoi muualle.

"Niin", hän sanoi hiljaa, "siitä juuri."

Masaru katsoi häntä hetken, mutta kohdisti katseensa sitten kattoon hymyn vallatessa jälleen nuo kasvot.

"Enpä olisi susta uskonut", hän naurahti, "Touma H. Norstein, ties mitkä kauniit naiset juoksevat perässäsi ja heistä sinä valitsetkin mut – enkä edes ole nainen."

Touma oli hiljaa. Ei hän Masarua ollut valinnut, jos hän olisi saanut valita, se olisi ollut kuka tahansa muu kuin Daimon Masaru.

"No, halusitko sä puhua vaiko toistaa sen viikonloppuyön?" brunette katsoi häneen, "äskeisen perusteella olet jo aika kiimassa. Mikäs siinä, parempi se kai niin, homma saadaan nopeammin pois alta. Hahah."

Touma tuijotti vain Masarua, joka naurahteli puheilleen. Hän laski hetkeksi katseensa maahan, nosti sen jälleen Masaruun ja sulki sitten silmänsä huokaisten.

"Olenko sinulle pelkkä pano?" tuo hiljainen kysymys kantautui Masarun korviin. Hän näytti hetken hämmentyneeltä, mutta virnisti jälleen.

"Ehkä, ehkä et", hän tokaisi. Touma mulkaisi häntä.

"Ihan tosissaan nyt", tämä sanoi ääni vakavana. Masaru mutristi hiukan huuliaan ja kumartui sitten hieman vaaleahiuksista kohti.

"Vastaan vain jos myönnät ikäväsi", tämä tokaisi ja Touman hämmennyksesi nuo kasvot olivat vakavat.

"Tällä ei ole mitään tekemistä tuon kanssa!" hän huudahti. Masaru tuhahti.

"No, haluatko tietää vai et?" tämä tuijotti suoraan Touman silmiin ja se katse sai Touman sydämen läpättämään entisestään. Hän ei voisi enää kieltää ikäväänsä.

"Minä…" Touma aloitti, "minulla oli ikävä…"

Masaru näytti hämmentyneeltä. Aivan kuin ei olisi uskonut noiden sanojen syöksevän ulos toisen suusta. Se ääni – äänensävy jolla Touma nuo sanat sanoi, se sai Masarun tuntemaan väristyksen koko kehossaan. Hän tuijotti lumoutuneena tuota punastunutta blondia edessään, eikä pystynyt kieltämään sitä _miten suloiselta Touma silloin näyttikään_.

"Sano uudelleen, kuinka kova ikävä sulla oli", sanat karkasivat Masarun huulilta. Hän halusi kuulla lisää, lisää tuota Touman epäröivää ääntä. Tuota ääntä, joka sai kiihkon leviämään koko hänen ruumiissaan.

"Minulla oli kova ikävä…" Touma tuijotti jalkojaan, "minä…"

Silloin se tapahtui, blondi oli lähes hypännyt bruneten kaulaan, kietonut kätensä tiukasti tämän niskan ympäri ja painautunut täysin tätä vasten.

"Tyhmä Masaru! Kehtasitkin tulla myöhässä, mulla oli hitto niin tylsää ja odotin sua koko päivän! Haista paska, painu helvettiin!" suuttumus purkautui viimein. Touma rutisi Masarua vain entistä lujemmin itseään vasten ja kaikki se ikävä ja turhautuneisuus mitä hän päivän aikana oli kokenut, tuli sanottua sen raivokohtauksen myötä.

Masaru oli aluksi ihan hämillään tuosta vihaisesta huudosta korvansa juuressa, mutta tuntiessaan miten Touma vain painautui lujemmin häntä vasten, hän tiesi, että Touma oli tosissaan ikävöinyt häntä.

Lempeä hymy kohosi bruneten kasvoille ja tämä laski huulensa toisen päälaelle.

"Niin minäkin sinua."

Touma viimein kuuli nuo sanat ja sen pienen hetken hän oli onnellinen. Hän kohotti kasvojaan toista kohti ja heidän huulensa painautuivat yhteen – pitkään ja hellään suudelmaan. Suudelmaan, jota heistä kumpikaan ei koskaan ollut kokenut, suudelma – joka oikeasti kuvasti tunteita, muutakin kuin pelkkää himoa.

_Rakkautta._

**~end~**


End file.
